wfrp2edfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Podżegacz
Profesja podstawowa (Podręcznik główny) ....... tabelka thumb Umiejętności: Nauka (historia) lub Plotkowanie, Nauka (prawo) lub Wiedza (Imperium), Ukrywanie się, Przekonywanie, Spostrzegawczość, Czytanie i pisanie, Znany język (bretoński lub tileański), Znany język (Reikspiel) Zdolności: Opanowanie lub Bijatyka, Chodu!, Przemawianie Wstępne profesje: Burgher, Captain, Herald, Highwayman, Scribe, Servant, Student, Zealot Profesje wyjściowe: Charlatan, Demagog, Ex-Convict, Outlaw, Politician, Rogue, Zealot No Rest for the Rhetorician The agitator stands on a crowded street corner or market square, calling out controversial slogans in the hopes of generating interest amongst the bystanders. The agitator always keeps an eye out for the authorities – who will likely take a dim view of his activities. If watchmen appear he runs , unless he feels he has crowd on his side. Once he gathers a crowd, the agitator launches into a more detailed critique of society, and outlines his vision for the future. He pushes his pamphlets on his audience, promising that they contain further information and points out that they are as cheap as he can possibly make them, that he is just hoping to cover his costs. In the evening the agitator heads to a local tavern. His bar-stool philosophical discussions make him popular with those he drinks with. The agitator has a professional incentive for being there, however, and has an ear out for any embittered anecdotes or conspiracy theories he could use to reinforce his political agenda. Late at night, the agitator pays a visit to a local printer’s workshop. Most printers are too wary of the law to openly help such a notorious individual, but they may have rebellious young apprentices or run an illicit business at night. An agitator has to be careful in finding a willing producer of seditious pamphlets, and works hard to establish and maintain the necessary degree of trust. Affiliations An agitator is best advised to get to know the local watchmen and to make contacts in the underworld. In the case of the watch it is simply a case of knowing who to bribe or flee from. An agitator has a more complex relationship with organised crime. On one hand underworld contacts can offer the agitator just the sort of information he needs to better attack his targets, and a place to hide if things get hot. On the other hand, they have a nasty habit of calling in favours. Many agitators wish to be perceived as idealistic and anti-materialistic, and do not like to be seen associating with criminals. In the Land of Illiteracy, the Spoken Word is King Many question how agitators can gain such large followings, or have such a strong influence over local politics and affairs. The role of the spoken word cannot be underestimated in a land where far more people are illiterate than literate. The illiterate are forced to rely on others for news and information, since they cannot read the newssheets themselves – an opportunity the savvy agitator is more than happy to seize. Adventure Seeds Are You Safe From the Ratmen? Sections of society seem reluctant to admit the danger posed by skaven, going so far as to deny their existence. An agitator makes it his mission to inform the masses of the reality of the situation and wants to interview people who have encountered skaven – such as parties of adventurers. However there are those who would like to silence the agitator and any allies he makes. Certain Imperial authorities are desperate not to see widespread panic resulting from ‘irresponsible rumours.’ The Real Truth: Many agitators flocked to Wurtbad to support a charismatic demagogue there, but they found themselves leaderless when he died during a tavern brawl. Without a leader, the agitators formed various factions, each interpreting his vision for society in a different manner. An ideological turf war threatens to erupt unless the situation settles down. PCs may become embroiled if they sympathise with one of the agitator groups, or the authorities might approach them to help police the increasing violence. Kategoria:Profesje